smariogalaxy2fandomcom-20200213-history
Flip-Out Galaxy
Go back to Worlds and Their Galaxies Introduction Flip-Out Galaxy is a galaxy that appears in Super Mario Galaxy 2. The galaxy is located in World S. It is the final galaxy unlocked before the player obtains 240 Power Stars. The galaxy uses the same mechanics as the Flip-Swap Galaxy except in that instead of platforms, the player controls giant walls colored red and blue. The player needs to use the walls to their advantage in order to progress through the level. Common enemies here are Scuttlebugs, Choppahs, and Cosmic Clones, which the latter being in the second level. Items Planets Starting Planet A small planet with two Star Bunnies to explain how to use the walls, a 1-Up Mushroom and a Warp Pipe that takes Mario to the Flip Wall Planet. There are a few walls that either go inside the wall or pop out of the wall. Mostly this planet is for preparing Mario for the next planet. Flip Wall Planet A big, sidescroller planet with walls that change each time Mario spins, just like the first one. In the first section, Mario must jump on some platforms without much problem until he gets to the second section, where he must do the same, though some Choppahs can hinder him. In the last section, after going through some Scuttlebugs can hinder him. Then he must avoid some spikes while and do some complicated wall jumps while changing the walls' position to avoid falling. In the second mission, Cosmic Clones will follow Mario, making it more difficult, mostly at the wall jumping part near the end of the level. Stars (Missions) Normal Stars Wicked Wall Jumps Mario first starts off onto the starting planet. After practicing how to control the spin-activated walls, Mario enters a pipe leading straight to the Flip Wall Planet. Here, he must travel up the flip walls by means of hopping or even wall jumping. Soon, Mario will reach a spike trap area where he must carefully time his movements to make it safely over. Afterwards, Mario was once again deal with flip walls while avoiding Choppahs. Next, the player will find Mario once again facing eight sets of spikes he must avoid. What is challenging is avoiding the flip walls at the same time making sure he doesn't touch the spikes. Soon, Mario will end up at the hardest part of the course. The player was carefully guide wall jump Mario along the blocks, being mindful of when to spin in mid-air to activate a different color block to wall jump off of. By the end though, Mario makes it to the top, break open the Power Star from the crystal, and claim the item to complete the level. Comet Stars Cosmic Clone Wall Jumpers Once again, Mario has to deal with all the stuff he dealt with in the Wicked Wall Jump in this level. Yet it comes with a more challenging task as the Cosmic Clones brought by a Prankster Comet follow closely behind him. The Cosmic Clones are restless and begin forming after Mario arrives on the Flip Wall planet as they stay with him throughout the entire level, though there are checkpoints here so if Mario loses a life, he can restart there. Complete the Flip Wall planet and free the star to end the raid of the Cosmic Clones for good. Grab the star to complete the level. Green Stars Green Star 1 The first Green Star is found a little off the Starting Planet. All Mario has to do is wall jump between the first red wall and the blue wall to the top of the blue wall, make his wall through the second red wall onto the edge of the planet. There, the player has to have Mario drop down off the platform and aim carefully to land onto the star. Green Star 2 The second Green Star is found in the Cosmic Clone Wall Jumpers mission. Right near the end of the level, the player has to wall jump off the last red wall and avoid spinning the blue wall. If timed right, Mario should land onto the star.